


Remo's Secret

by littlemonster021



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, I Ship It, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemonster021/pseuds/littlemonster021
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remo had a secret: he was bisexual. He had never told anyone because it was easier to just be straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remo's Secret

Remo was alone watching the weed field because Gil told Dylan to come back to the docks for some reason. Nowadays Remo didn’t ask questions. He just stayed in his place and did his job.   
But Remo had a secret: he was bisexual. He had never told anyone because it was easier to just be straight. When it was just him and Dylan Remo could get pretty horny. He wanted to fuck Dylan so bad but he never said anything because he had always assumed that Dylan was straight.   
Dylan had been gone for about an hour now and Remo was getting hard. He looked in his bag to see if he brought any porn with him. He found his favorite magazine and started jerking off. After about 10 minutes Remo was ready to cum. Dylan came back and he quickly put his dick back in his jeans and tried to hide the magazine. Dylan walked into the tent and saw Remo’s bulge and saw the top of the magazine sticking out of his bag. He tried to grab the magazine but Remo grabbed it first and hid it behind his back. Dylan laughed and told Remo, “C’mon man just show me what it is.” Remo wasn’t scared but a little nervous because this would be the first time he would come out.   
Remo showed him the magazine and Dylan said, “You’ve got nothing to be ashamed about. I’m bi by the way.”   
Remo said, “Me too,”   
“How big is your dick?”   
“Get on your knees and you’ll find out.”  
Remo sat back down on the cot and Dylan got on his knees. Dylan undid Remo’s belt and pants. He was shocked at Remo’s massive and thick 9 inches of manhood.   
Dylan took Remo’s dick into his mouth. He could only fit about half of it in his mouth. Remo wanted to fuck Dylan’s face so he told him, “C’mon go all the way down.”   
Dylan swallowed Remo’s entire cock and gagged. Remo fucked his face and held Dylan’s head down. Dylan barely caught his breath when Remo was fucking his face again. Remo said, “Oh God Dylan I’m gonna cum.”   
Remo let Dylan come up for air and Dylan kissed Remo. Dylan got his cock out and started jerking off and Remo handed him the magazine. Dylan came all over his shirt.


End file.
